the_echobifandomcom-20200214-history
Echobi
The Echobi are a proto romulan Species located in the MS-2 system Due to their shared ancestry, Vulcans and Romulans possessed very similar physiology, including varied skin color. Romulans had pointed ears, eyebrows that were arched and up-swept, and copper-based blood that appeared green when oxygenated in the arteries, or copper or rust-colored when deoxygenated in the veins. Most Romulans had two brow ridges above the bridge of their nose, forming a V-shape on the forehead. However, a minority of Romulans lack these ridges, making them outwardly indistinguishable from Vulcans. Externally, All three were generally similar to Humans, the chief exceptions being the notably arched and up-swept eyebrows and the distinctive auriculae of their ears, the tops of which tapered into clearly defined points. Physiology Statistical Data: AVERAGE HEIGHT: (male) 2.0 meters (female) 1.7 meters AVERAGE WElGHT: (male) 80 kilos (female) 60 kilos TEMPERATURE/PULSE/RESPIRATION: 105/242/61 BLOOD PRESSURE: 80/40 LIFE EXPECTANCY: (male) 200 years (female) 189 years The Vulcanoid species, compromising almost one-third of the sentient life forms in the United Federation of Planets, is of particular importance to this human-oriented reference work not only because of its obvious similarities to the Terran norm, but because of its many differences as well. Although Vulcans, Romulans and Echobi are humanoid, externally almost identical to humans (in itself a remarkable example of Hodgkin's Law of parallel evolutionary development), we can view human physiology in its proper context of examining the subtly different and often highly specialized Vulcanoid analog. Like most humanoid bipeds, the Echobi went through a long period where their precursors were not the dominant species on their planet. However, the most pressing problems for these pre-hominid Vulcanoids were not the flora or fauna of Echob, but the living conditions of that planet.While Echob is more temperate than Vulcan, it still has a lower oxygen content and a somewhat higher gravity than Earth. Thus, the Echob had to become adapted to these living conditions, not only to become the planet's dominant species, but for simple survival. This is not to suggest the Lamarkian explanation that form adapts to function - no, Echob evolution follows standard Darwinian theory. It is simply that conditions on Echob were more uniform and harsh than those of Earth so that Echobi are more specialized and homogeneous than Terrans. On Earth there are diverse physical types, such as the Eskimos and Nilotics, to fit Earth's more varied climatological conditions. The Eskimos have cold weather adaptations such as small nose and ears, and subcutaneous fat deposits. The Nilotic people, in contrast, possess physical adaptations for hot weather. The Vulcans never developed separate physical or "racial" types because Echob's climate and living conditions are more homogeneous than Earth's. The comment that "Echobi all look alike to me" has some basis in fact. Just as all Eskimos share a great deal of physical similarities, so do all Echobi share a great deal of physical traits. Overall body The Echobi are a tall, Robust people (males average 2 meters in height and 80 kilos in weight, females 1.7 meters and 60 kilos). The arms and legs are long and stocky with extremely lengthy and powerful muscles attached to a medium frame. The Echobi are highwaisted and short-bodied as a rule, and make excellent long distance runners. The size and shape of the Echobi postulates a convergent evolutionary trend with the Germanic and the Slovic Peoples of temperate and mild winters. Thus, their body structure aids in the dispersion of heat through radiation. Concomitant with this is the lack of sweat glands in the Echobi, as they use their blood, skin and body structure to cool themselves, instead of the Terran way of heat loss through evaporation of perspiration. While Vulcans were on average three times physically stronger than Humans, and had considerably faster reflexes, their Romulan and Echobi counterparts had lesser strength and endurance than Vulcans. This is owing to decreased gravity than that of Vulcan as well as a less harsh climate. Romulans abd Echobi still possesses greater strength compared to a Human of similar height and weight. This is attributed to the greater muscle mass and increased bone density of their bodies. Vulcans typically had a lifespan of two hundred years or more. Finally, the Romulan lifespan is noted to be still prodigious and it's not uncommon for certain members of the species to pass two centuries of age Skin The Echobi epidermis, unlike human outer skin, is a two-way moisture-proof shield. Not only does it ac as a waterproof barrier allowing cells to live in a fluid environment even in relatively dry air, as does human skin, it also allows available environmental moisture to be extracted for use by the body. In addition, highly specialized cells in the dermis, known as hyalothermonic cells, permit more efficient body heat loss with retention of water than does human skin (because of an absence of these specialty cells). These unique skin properties, along with the absence of sweat glands, are necessary for Echobi life, and explain the survival of the species in view of the environmental conditions of everyday life on Echob. Most Echobi had straight, glossy dark brown or, more commonly, black hair and pale skin with a very subtle greenish tinge, much as the skin of Humans of European descent had a very subtle reddish or pinkish tinge. However, some Echobi, had brown skin, tightly coiled black hair, and physiognomic features similar to those found in Humans of African descent. Others shared physiognomic features similar to those found in Humans of East Asian descent. However, most Echobi had a vaguely Eurasian appearance. A rare Recessive trait is a reddish brown to deep red hair coloring, Sometimes still seen as an omen among the Echobi people. Echobi had body hair similar to Humans, and some males could be very hirsute. Echobi males were also capable of growing facial hair but rarely did so.'''' Heart In contrast to their external similarities, Echobi internal anatomy differed radically from that of Humans. The Vulcan heart beats at the astounding rate of 242 beats per minute. The average blood pressure is 80 systolic, and 40 diastolic. This phenomenon is explained in part by the extremely dilated class vessels of the Echobi. Large diameter blood vessels are an additional aid in cooling the body, allowing for greater cooling surface. The Echobi heart is located where one would expect to find the Terran stomach, leaving room for the somewhat larger Vulcan lung assembly. In sonsequence, the cartilage that normally protects the Terran heart extends an extra 3.5 cm downward in a Vulcan in order to protect this vital organ. The Echobi heart is also somewhat large by Terran standards, but well within the normal range for humans. Its increased size relates to the increased work load of the heart. The only unusual or abnormal facet to the Echobi heart is its extreme muscularity. The heart walls are thinner, but stronger and more flexible than those of the Terran heart, allowing for a greater pulse range and a greater volume of blood. Despite their common ancestry there were also many subtle internal physiological differences between Vulcans, Romulans, and Echobi. Their life signs registered distinctly enough on the scanners of Starships and Stations that some officers find it difficult to seperate the identites of Vulcans, Romulans, And Echobi but it is still possible. Phlebotomy Vulcan blood was copper-based and was copper- or rust-colored when deoxygenated in the veins and green when oxygenated in the arteries (although it is unclear if this transport mechanism was a hemocyanin as in Earth mollusks). Bruises and dermal abrasions took on a greenish color. Copper-based life aids in the utilization of oxygen under the low atmospheric pressure, low oxygen conditions on Echob. Blood cells are biconvex in contrast to the concave cells of Terrans. This convex shape also aids in cooling individual blood cells, the entire bloodstream, and finally the entire Vulcan body. Another feature of the Vulcan blood cell is its ability to take in and store large amounts of oxygen in a thin, oxygen-poor atmosphere. Vulcan body chemistry used little, if any, sodium chloride compared to that of Humans. Pulmonary The Echobi possessed a highly efficient respiratory system to extract the oxygen they needed from Echob's thin atmosphere. They were most comfortable in mid-range temperatures, which was natural given the temperate, arid climate of their homeworld. An Echobi of advanced age may become more sensitive to lower temperatures. An Echobi can survive for hours under water or in a non—breathable atmosphere due to his unique blood cells. The Vulcan lung is somewhat larger in size than its human counterpart. The alveoli in the Echobi lung are 75% more elastic (and are more efficient oxygen procurers) than those in human lungs. The Echobi are very sensitive to nitrous oxide gas, which rapidly rendered them unconscious. Internal Organs Digestive The Echobi digestive tract was highly adaptable. the diet of Echob is one of that of a omnivore eating both meat and vegetable matter, much of the meat of the Echobi diet comes in the way of fresh caught fish, a species of cattle native to Echob, and sometimes fowl similar to that of chickens and duck. The plant materials comes in a wide variety of fruits and vegetables both found in the wild as well as grown using cultivated agriculture. among these are native varities of potatoes, pumpkins, greens, tomatoes, and cruciferous vegetables. Echobi had a superior metabolism to Humans. Caffeine and sapotoxins had little effect on them. They were also capable of surviving for long durations without food or sleep. Under stress, Echobi could do without sleep for weeks. Kidney And Excretory Functions The kidney is a major part of the superior water retention system of the Echobi, again a necessary component of life. whereas in humans intake equals output, the Echobi excretes only 50% of the liquid matter that the kidney processes, the other 50% is purified by the kidneys and recycled throughout the body. Echobi urine is thus extremely rich in excreted minerals with a high specific gravity, and will kill plant life. It is also extremely thick and viscous, resembling in color and texture freshly-pumped crude oil. Echobi feces are dry pellets with all moisture removed. Those familiar with owl feces will quickly recognize that, as with this bird of prey, the Vulcan digestive system completely removes all moisture and nutrients from food, leaving the excrement as a dry, extremely dense, compact mass. Hormonal System The ductless glands of the Echobi are, unlike those of the Terran, under self-control and not autonomous systems. The individual adult Vulcan can regulate the amount of adrenaline and so speed up or slow down their internal systems in response to environmental conditions. The thyroid can also be controlled to change metabolism. By stopping the flow of thyroxin and adrenaline, the Echobi can go into a state of suspended animation, very much like the trance state of the Indian Fakir. During this state of suspended animation the Echobi can command bodily resources (blood, lymph, etc.) to repair damage. Thus, the Echobi can control bodily functions that are considered autonomous by Terrans. Reproduction The one gland system that the Echobi cannot completely control is that of reproduction. The female Echobi, like other humanoid-females, is always capable of being impregnated by the male. The male, however, is only capable of sex approximately once in four years. This four year cycle is one of the central facts of Echobi existence. In the prehistoric phase of Echobi, men fought to the death regularly for the right to mate with females. This kept the population down, and hindered the growth of Echobi society (as men would not cooperate with others who could soon be their deadly enemies). The Echobi are thus a specialized type of humanoid, perfectly suited to living on his home planet. It is unknown at this time whether the Echobi could mate successfully with another Species, especially those outside of the Vulcanoid species. Senses Eyes The Echobi eye is protected by a clear inner eyelid that filters out harmful radiation, heat, and dust, all elements present on Echob. The eye itself is very similar to the human eye except for its range of color differentiation for high frequency waves (the ultra-violet range) which is less acute, while night vision (low frequency waves in the infra-red range) is more acute. One of these noted differences is the presence of only a vestigial inner eyelid, as the Echobi no longer live under a bright sun. As such, the inner eyelid no longer possessed a function and became vestigial, though a small number of newly born Echobi do possess an additional lid.Starfleet geneticists, however, believe that within another few centuries, the genes that produce the inner eyelid would be bred out. Ears The unusual shape of the Echobi ear has been the subject of much speculation. However, in laboratory tests it was found that its special shape helps to funnel air and intensify sound. Thus, the Echobi ear is, contrary to superstitious belief, not a mark of devilish ancestry, but simply a decibel amplifier. Nose The Echobi nose is very similar to the Terran nose, but not nearly as efficient an instrument of smell. It is, however, highly adapted to filtering air and passing it on to the lungs. Since 60% of taste is in the sense of smell, Echobi have a notorious lack of taste sensation. This, however, does not hinder the Echobi's enjoyment of food (or lack of enjoyment). Echobi females possessed a heightened sense of smell compared to that of the male. Mouth Cavity The mouth cavity of a Vulcan is almost identical to that of a human. The one essential difference is that Echobi have only 28 teeth, as they lack one pair of back molars. Echobi possessed teeth that Humans did not have. These included anterior tricuspids, the presence of which implied that Echobi also had posterior tricuspids. Tricuspids are likely a form of premolar as bicupids are in Humans. It is unclear to what extent the presence of tricuspids affects the arrangement of Echobis' teeth, that is, whether tricuspids exist and bicuspids do not, whether they are arranged behind bicuspids in the place occupied in Humans by molars, or whether they exist in addition to both the two bicuspids and three molars in the Human arrangement. From existing images of Echobi, it can be determined that Echobi lack neither incisors nor canines, teeth that are arranged nearer the front of the jaw than premolars and molars The Brain The Echobi are an extremely dolecephalic (longheaded) people. Their brain case is approximately 0.2 cm thicker than that of a Terran and the bone itself is harder than the Terran skull. The male Vulcan,however, does not possess the protective supraorbital taurus (bong ridges) above the eye than Terran males often have. Only in the midbrain area where telepathic and telekinetic powers originate is the Vulcan brain significantly different. The Vulcan midbrain is somewhat larger and more convoluted than the Terran midbrain. It was in direct control of most of the bodily functions, acting as a control unit for many organs. Despite this, a Echobi body from which the brain had been removed was capable of functioning and even walking around (albeit in a zombie-like state) with a portable life support system. Echobi learned to gain conscious control of many of these functions, allowing them to regulate their bodies to a high degree by simple will power. When injured an Echobi could go into a trance-like state, using this ability to concentrate all of his or her energy onto repairing the injury. This trance could be self-induced and gave the physical appearance of near-death. It was similar, in principle, to Vulcan neuropressure techniques which could be used to relax the mind and body. The nuerological differences between Romulans and Vulcans were evidenced in an attempt to treat a Romulan who had suffered advanced synaptic breakdown, with the methods used to treat Vulcans. In fact, it was later determined that the genetic similarities between Romulans and Klingons allowed for the two species to have a compatible ribosome match to effect treatment. It is believed that this will also be the case with the Echobi as well. Psionics Psionic development was noted as being limited amongst the Echobi race and lacked the intensive training of their Vulcan cousins. Despite this being the case, it was known that the potential existed should the race choose to exploit it. As such, Echobi do not demonstrate the telepathic traits that their Vulcan cousins possess, though it has been hypothesized and speculated that the dormant gene allowing these abilities does surface on the rare occasion among The Echobi. Some reports indicated that the Echobi used their limited psionic potential to enhance the expression of emotion between individuals in close contact which was done so only amongst family members. Though their experiments to develop psionic capabilities was not an overwhelming success, there was some notable achievements such as finding empath's amongst their population. Stages In Adaption To Illness The transition from health to illness is a complex and highly individualized route. For a clear and enriched understanding of the patient's needs during an illness, it is recommended that the physician or medical examiner become fully familiar with the psychological stages in the process of adapting to illness. By understanding the patient's emotional reactions to abnormal biophysical conditions, one gains deeper insight and wider perception as to the best and most efficient treatment available to the individual with a developing pathological condition. Such an individual suffering from a physical disturbance might be forced to face the tasks of modifying his body image, his concept of himself, and his relation to his fellow beings. This victim may also be faced with readjustment to the limitations placed upon him by the illness. - Although the cycle of health and illness is said to occur in three stages (With the exception of the Vulcan cycle), the length of time and the quality of the experience an individual undergoes in these stages vary. In certain cases, the actual stages themselves may vary as well. The following paragraphs are designed to explain to the physician the stages of adaption to illness, unique to each species, human and-alien. Vulcan Stages The Vulcan's life is ruled by philosophy and logic, and he uniquely experiences only one stage of adaption to a pathological disorder.- The Vulcan suffers no disbelief, denial or regression. As soon as a pathological symptom is discovered, the Vulcan immediately accepts his condition and has it treated; throughout the illness, pain and discomfort experienced by the Vulcan is completely accepted and brought under control. The Vulcan can command his fears and psychological unrest as well as his physical symptoms through certain mental techniques. Vulcans suffer no emotional discontentment over body function losses or even imminent death, since all emotions are automatically kept in check. A Vulcan will not share knowledge of his illness with others unless there is a practical reason for him to do so, as personal privacy is valued very highly in Vulcan society. The chief danger facing the Vulcan is his strong attachment to duty and his extreme loyalty. If a Vulcan is ill but still capable of carrying out a responsibility or an act of loyalty, he will usually find a logical reason to do so even if his life is in danger - thereby becoming a difficult patient for the physician to treat. It is usually recommended that when the treatment of a Vulcan becomes necessary, the medical officer explain to the patient the nature of the treatment sparing no undesirable details. This aids the Vulcan in his understanding of the disease (encourage the patient to do further research on his own), and may help to make him more cooperative. If a Vulcan refuses treatment, it is usually best to explain to him in a calm, logical manner the consequences of his refusal. Romulan Stages Romulans are creatures of duty, and therefore adapt quite well to illness. In a manner similar to that of Vulcans, they quickly accept their illness and seek immediate treatment. However, the Romulan - unlike the Vulcan - does not succumb to sickness very often: evolutionary adaption to the hostile planet Romulus, a barren world circling a white dwarf star, has had the fortunate side effect of a disease resistant physiology. Aggressive behavior in the Romulan patient is uncommon unless it is ascribable to a toxic condition. Slight withdrawal from daily interest does present itself in the last stage of adaption. Once again, it is the responsibility of the medical officer in charge to treat the patient sympathetically. It is very important when treating the ill Romulan not to threaten his sense of purpose by ignoring him or frowning upon his beliefs or philosophies. Echobi Stages The Echobi view illness as a natural life process, and an ordeal simply to be endured and overcome. they are much more resilient than Humans in terms of disease and injury. They also don't seem to enjoy isolation while convalescing as their Vulcan and Romulan counterparts do, more often spending recuperation with family and friends visiting, and a shared strength of emotional Support. the Echobi are also more prone to emotional response than Vulcans, giving to their less logically ordered beliefs. In evaluating the treatment of any individual it is wise to remember that life form suffering from a pathological disorder are placed in a vulnerable, uncomfortable and undesirable position. when facing a new situation or a hell type of patient, the medical officer should first recognize his on responses to the emotions shown by the patient (anger, aggression, hostility, sorrow, etc.) Negative and uncooperative behavior free a patient can be triggered by the medical officer if he fails to respond to the patient with compassion and understanding. If a patient reacts to illness with maladaptive or destructive behavior, the medical officer might attempt to use behavior modification: the systematic application of learning theory to change undesirable, disruptive behavior. Behavior patterns taken by a life form are those that are socially reinforced or rewarded: the medical officer should therefore resort to the reward and punishment system in necessary cases. Researchers desiring detailed descriptions and analytical vices on the psychological functions of life forms should contact the Psychological Section of the Star Fleet Surgeon General's Office. Category:Races